


Happy

by Emiko_Yamagata



Series: Wasteland Worries [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, i tried to make it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghouls face discrimination daily in the post-apocalyptic world previously known as America. Could Gob ever learn to be happy,truly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I received an anon asking for Gob’s story to be extra happy since they felt down,so here you go! :) ~This is an attempted song fic. Song is Happy by Marina and the Diamonds~

It was always the same in Megaton. Lucas Simms patrolled the city,Confessor Cromwell was preaching by the bomb outside. Moriarty was yelling about something,but Gob wasn't really listening at all. He tried to just sit back and relax but he was constantly being called for. Nova eventually came over and offered to take over the bar as their boss retreated back to his room,likely to drink. Placing the dishrag down on the counter he had wiped for the past 5 minutes he started towards the door. There was a spot in between Jericho and an empty house that was perfect-not too much shade,not too much sun. Sliding down to the ground Gob leaned his head back until it hit metal with a soft clang. Softly,he began to hum a song Carol had sung to him before he came to this place.  From his left, he heard someone else humming. It was the same tune. He quickly scanned the area only to see them.

Little 101,as Three-Dog had taken to calling them. Their humming sounded so sweet yet strong at the same time. Noticing him,they sat next to him. With a gentle smile,the two began humming once more. The vault kid had a way of doing something like this with everyone. They even taught Jericho how to properly say reconnoiter.

Anything to make them feel as if they belonged here. As if instantly,Gob felt himself smile. It was a smile he hadn't worn for a long time. He felt free. Happy.  Tears began to fall from 101's eyes as they finished humming. "101? Are you alright?" They shook their head but then laughed. "I know my father's out there. I feel him watching over me. I just miss him." Standing up they took his hand in theirs. "I'm sorry I was late. I ended up helping escaped slaves up North. Have you been alright?"

Gob nodded as he finally stood up. "Moriarty hasn't been too bad lately. Jericho actually stood up to him for me the other day. I guess he finally had enough. Either that or," he trailed off as he saw the look in their eyes. "You.You asked him to." Arms were held out for him. "Of course. I didn't want you hurt. You shouldn't be treated that way. You deserve better."

Gob actually snorted at that. "Did you find a romance novel? Where'd you get that sappy stuff from?" When they pointed to their heart,he shook his head and headed towards the tavern door.

"The sun sets soon,Gob. Do you want to watch it and then we can make food at my house? Wadsworth helped me install a properly working freezer last week."   The ghoul looked confused. He thought that house had been empty. When did they move in?  "Gob? If you don't want to it's perfect-" they were cut off by his bear crushing hug and the frantic nodding of his head. "Yes,yes I want to,please."  The grin on his face was apparent as they hugged him back. "For someone so small,you're pretty strong. Please,teach me your ways. After dinner,though. I'm hungry!"

Walking towards their house,Gob's heart raced. He finally found happiness within himself. The door opened to show banners and on the coffee table was a decorated cake. Wadsworth placed a party hat on the two as well as one for himself. "Our friend wished to bake it with you,but I'm afraid we weren't able to wait on the cake."

Glancing over one of the robot's arms,he could read the larger banner,covered with signatures.Wait is that... The signatures were from the Underworld but also Megaton. Even Jericho.

"Happy Birthday Gob!! I had a lot of help with this,especially from Carol. Last time I visited the Underworld she told me about your birthday."

He covered his mouth as he began to cry.

"101...thank you,so much."


End file.
